


Doctor, Doctor, HELP! I have Stockholm Syndrome

by TheequivilentofTrashnouth_Tozier



Category: South Park
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Cartman can get soft for Kyle, Freezing, Honestly poor kyle, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Eric Cartman, eating disorder behaviors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheequivilentofTrashnouth_Tozier/pseuds/TheequivilentofTrashnouth_Tozier
Summary: Cartman kidnaps Kyle, locking him up in his basement. Liane gave him his own home and moved so he could finish high school. So, he takes it for himself and kidnaps the Jew that he loves. Unfortunately, some bad things happen, and some good things happen
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. 1: Oh god, what happened?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It All Led Up to This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870605) by [KidaCakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidaCakes/pseuds/KidaCakes). 



Jesus, it's cold. I feel my arms and legs. I'm naked, in my fucking captors base or something. My ankle hurts. Something's rubbing it raw. Metal. I smell metal. I open my eyes. I can't see anything. Where am I?

"Hey, Sleepyhead." I recognize that voice. Cartman. I'm too scared to react violently. Or am I? 

"Help... Help me..." I try to call out, voice hoarse. He laughs. I feel hands on the back of my head. I flinch away, but He grabbed my hair, keeping me still. I close my eyes, trying to regulate my breathing. Wait. I was panting? What? I feel light on my face, and I slowly open my eyes.

"There he is! There's my darling pet." Cartman cooed, cupping my face with his hand. I stand and back up, hitting a brick.

"Get the fuck away from me you sick fuck!" I hiss, spitting at him. He makes me regret it, smacking me in the face. It knocks me over. My ankle hurts even worse. Letting out a sob, I grab my chained ankle, which I rubbed been more on the metal, causing the blood to almost pour out. I see his face soften, then harden again, and he leaves. I soon see a puddle of blood on the floor. Is that my blood? How long has it been? Cartman comes back and I'm already seeing some black spots. He uncuffs my ankle and carries me over to a bed. At least a queen, if not then a king. He lays me on the bed and sits by my ankles. Opening a first aid kit, he holds pressure on it. Jesus, this hurts. The more he holds it, the more it hurts. It gets to a screaming pain, and I start screaming, covering my mouth to try to quiet them. He shushes me, holding my hand. He finally takes it off, but it hurts even worse. My back arches and I scream even louder, gripping his hand and my hair. I now notice my hat is gone. It doesn't matter right now, all I can think about is the searing pain going through my whole left leg. I feel something pour onto it, and it burns, but not as bad as the one before. In fact, it almost eliminates it. I relax and let go of his hand, sobs still shaking my body.

"You've been down here for three days, tossing and turning in your sleep. No wonder this is so infected. It's deep, too. I might have to put stitches." He mutters the last part. I pull away and curl into a ball. "Kyle, let me see your ankle." He warns. I shake my head. No fucking way I was going to trust him to suture my ankle. He'll make it worse. I hate needles.

"No." He looks at me, angry and surprised. "I don't want you to sew my ankle. It's gonna hurt and you might make it worse." He still looks angry, and he stands up. "No, no! I'm sorry, please don't leave me. Please don't leave. I don't want to be alone." He looks back at me, anger dulling. Finally, he sits next to me, huffing. He takes my ankle with a hard grip on it, and I hiss. He doesn't say anything but loosens his grip. He takes out the needle and thread, sterilizing them, and threading the needle. He wipes away some more blood and pushes the needle through the first layer, and I scream. My ears hurt more than my throat does. That was only one. 

"It hurts, please, stop." He reaches into his first aid kit and pulls out a syringe with liquid in it. "What the hell is that? Get it away from me. I-"

Do you want the damn pain or not?" He hisses. I shake my head. "Exactly. Shut up and give me your arm. It's gonna make you fucking drowsy." I hesitantly give him my arm., and he jabs it into me, pushing the liquid in, I screech. With the sudden urge to fall asleep, I feel my body go limp. I can still feel the needle, but I don't have the energy to scream. After what seemed like forever, he finished, getting up and walking away. But not after covering me with a heavy blanket and lightly chaining my wrist. I finally give in and fall asleep, ignoring my dry throat.


	2. Part two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month after his abduction, Kyle sees that Cartman isn't so bad to live with. Especially when he's sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)

Kyle awoke with the presence of someone next to him. He was sweaty. Another nightmare.

"Kahl, wake up, baby." A soft, deep voice whispered in his ear. Kyle groaned. He hated when Cartman called him that. Cartman shook him a couple of times before he opened his eyes. "Wake up." He repeated, a little more stern. Kyle sat up, rubbing his eyes. He groaned again. Cartman woke him up every day at 7:30 am. He could feel Carman smile.

"Jhjfkdf dsfhvh" He mumbled, hugging the blanket to him. "I'm tired." Kyle strained for his eyes to finally open. He felt himself get picked up, and he hugged the blanket closer to his naked body. He still hadn't got his clothes back, not even a sweatshirt. But, he did get a shit ton of blankets. Cartman claimed to love his body, even after starving him for almost two weeks. Cartman set him down on the floor next to the heater and turned it and the bathtub on. He always had it scalding hot, but he always let Kyle get used to it. Once it was filled up enough, he started laying the captive down in it, forcing the blanket to lay abandoned on the floor. There's a hiss from Kyle when he's lowered into the water, buttocks first. He gets lowered the rest of the way, and his right wrist is chained above him, his left hand clinging to Cartman as he tries to get used to the water. Once he's relaxed, Cartman carefully peels his hand away, going over the locked cabinet of bath supplies. It was locked because when Kyle was forced to starve, he tried to poison himself by drinking hairspray and shampoo. That's when his starving streak ended, and he got sick for at least 4 days after. The thought of his slave getting sick hurt Cartman internally. Kyle moans as he gets shampoo rubbed on his scalp. Cartman looks happy but then worried when his face contorts in pain. Bending down, he sees Kyle holds his stomach.

"Kahl, what's wrong?" He asks, voice full of worry as Kyle throws his head back, a hiss leaving his throat. Unplugging the drain, he quickly and thoroughly washes the shampoo out of Kyle's hair. He runs to get a towel after unchaining his wrist. Kyle is surrounded by warmth as he's carried to the bed they shared sometimes. He gets laid on the bed when Cartman gets something from the closet under the stairs. What was it? "It's some clothes to keep you warm, babe." Cartman broke a deadly silence, as if he was reading his captive's mind. As he comes closer, Kyle's eyes widen, then screw back shut as another pain hit him. Clothes? He weakly lifted his arms as the sweatshirt was put on him, then lifted his hips so he could wear the sweatpants. The pain goes away and he smells them. It smelled like his captor. He smiled as Cartman laid in bed with him. Kyle curled up in a ball, feeling the same pain again. He wanted to go home. He wanted a friend to be with down here. But at the same time, he didn't. They didn't deserve to be locked up here, even Wendy. Kyle tried to stand, so he could go to the bathroom. He ended up falling, making a large **thump** that made the other shoot up.

"You okay?" Kyle shook his head as he let out a sob. Cartman helped him up and to the bathroom, where Kyle sat by the toilet, vomiting.

"It hurts, I can't stop!" Kyle cried out, dry heaving. The other pet his hair, whispering that it'll be okay. Kyle retched again, coughing violently. He let out another sob, the acid making his throat feel as if it was decintigrating (how do you spell that?). He sat back on his heels, head down, sobbing. He once again threw up, and when he finished, let out a hoarse scream, filled with pain.

Once it was certain he was finished, Cartman let him brush his teeth, and drink some water. He was now sitting in the bath again. Cartman let his right hand go, so there were two small, wet hands clinging to his shirt. As he washed Kyle, he kept telling him small things that Kyle would've hated to hear from him, but for some reason didn't care now. "You're so pretty, baby. You're okay, we're gonna go lay down when we're done." He complamented as he raked apple-scented fingers through the ginger's now shoulder-length hair. The Jewish boy let his head fall back as he finally relaxed. 

They lay in the bed, under the covers, together. Kyle sobbed in pain as Cartman held him close and whispered sweet nothings in his ear while rubbing his back. Finally, after almost 15 hours of crying and not eating anything, Kyle fell asleep at 4am, Cartman right behind him.


	3. Part three.;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric asks Kyle to do something that Kyle doesn't want to do. Eric, of course, gets angry and makes him do it, whether he likes it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for rape <3
> 
> if you have gotten raped, please know it is not your fault. Man or woman, nobody should have to go through the pain of it. Please reach out to someone, or even to me on Instagram or on here. my insta is Alilafferty25. Have a good day, and please leave inspo for next chapter.
> 
> MERRY NEW YEAR AND HAPPY CRYSTLER

Kyle had fully recovered from the sickness, turns out it was just the flu, and he coughed up a bit of blood, but he was fine. He was currently about to play cards with Cartman. They were playing rummy, something Kyle hasn't played since a few weeks before he was taken. It was only April 28th, and his birthday was in less than a month. 

"Wanna make a deal, Kahl?" Cartman asked. Kyle hummed in agreement. "Okay, If you win, I'll get you what you want from McDonald's. If I win, you have to have sex with me, blowjob and all." Kyle stopped, cards falling carelessly onto the small table. "What, you a pussy?" Kyle shot a glare at him, shaking his head.

"No, I'm not doing it. You can't make me do that." Kyle slammed the rest of the cards on the table, standing up, and walking away. Eric quickly stood up and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back so hard he almost falls to the ground on his back. He gets dragged to the bed, thrown onto it as Cartman digs through the drawers, finally pulling out handcuffs, four sets. He cuffs both Kyle's wrists with two sets each. 

"Just in case you try to escape." Cartman hissed, venom in his voice. "Ass up." He retorts, smacking Kyle's ass. Loudly sobbing, he complied. Kyle swears he heard a "shut up" from his captor. He was already naked, and Cartman was stripping. He felt a dip in the bed and felt something press against his ass. He screeched as Eric pushed his erection into his rectum, tugging his hair from behind. Once he was at the base, he stayed for a second, ignoring Kyle's pleading for him to stop, that he's in pain. "God, Kyle, you're so fucking tight!" He cried out, pulling out and slamming back in, earning a screech from Kyle. "I'm not gonna last long." He groaned, going faster.

Kyle sobbed as Cartman kept slamming into him, his own boner letting him know his body was betraying him. He felt himself unwillingly getting close, and screamed loudly when Eric hit his prostate.

"Oh, you slut, all open, I know you're about to cum, do it," Cartman shouted, reaching his own release. Kyle came with a loud, unintentional moan, the man above him following. Kyle sobs, and breathes heavily, when Cartman umcuffedhim and pushed his weak body on the floor. "Get on your knees, bitch." He almost passes out when he finally sits up. He automatically opens his mouth, and Cartman shoved his cock in his wet hole. He let out a moan as Kyle gagged around him, back bowing. Getting his head shoved down, Kyle thought about biting off his rapist's penis. But he decided not to. You never what would happen. He was finally let go of, and he started jerking Cartman off, to get it over with. 

"God, I bet you love it when I face-fuck you, you little- oh god I'm gonna come!" Eric shouted, grabbing What was known as Kyle's "jew-fro" and shoving his head down, coming deeply into his throat. He rode out his orgasm my continuing to face-fuck Kyle. He pulled out, and his come was spilling out of Kyle's mouth. "Swallow it." He growled, covering Kyle's nose and mouth with his hand. Kyle held it for a few seconds before realizing he couldn't breathe and tried pulling the hand away. He finally gave in, swallowing and taking a deep breath when Cartman let him go, throwing him onto the floor.

"Clean yourself up, dirty whore." Eric spat, looking at Kyle's bleeding ass and walking out.


End file.
